cold hearts brew colder songs
by 1oooyears
Summary: "So, Miss. Forbes, would you like to join me in a cup of coffee?" / Of drunk propositioning, stumbling, screeching, and a heavy amount suspicion. FinnCaroline.


.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_1oooyears_

**_cold hearts brew colder songs_**

.

.

note1: alright, lets just pretend finn was given more screen time, and from what I've seen he wasn't that bad, kay? Also, this is set to occur right after the ball, or maybe an hour later, and lets pretend Caroline gets a lot more pissed than she was.

note2: I realise now, that I've written about Caroline and every original sibling but Rebekah...

_disclaimer: I own nothing._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finn kicks another bottles on the ground cursing himself, here he was in a modern world, with all these devices and toys and here he was moping, waiting for some kind of happiness, to quench his endless want of fulfilment, yes he was a pitifull being at heart. He tugs at the contraption of clothing he wore, _a strange thing, indeed, _he thinks, inspecting the material, _a bow tie, _his sister had called it. He frowns, _this was ridiculous, they were hosting a ball, as the Mikaelson family, even when they had killed Mikael, the namesake of the family name. _That let alone not being the only thing, they were hosting crowds of humans, with their beating hearts and throbbing veins, they were giving their prey, wine and foods, almost like leading the fly to the spider. He pinches his nose, quite annoyed by his mothers plans, _frankly, he didn't trust the Gilbert girl, the same way he never trusted Tatia, that whole line is based upon her deceptions._

"Ugh, I HATE THIS!"

He looks up, truly surprised by the blonde he had come to know as _Caroline, _(_the one of Klaus' affections, _he remembers distractedly) she stomps towards him, before pointing at him forcefully, a glare worthy of his fathers calibre distorting her beautiful face.

"YOU! ORIGINAL BROTHER, TALK SOME SENSE INTO KLAUS, OKAY? HE IS NUTS, FIRST HE TURNS MY BOYFRIEND INTO A MONSTER, AND THEN HE _FANCIES ME? _SET HIM STRAIGHT, YEAH? I DON'T WANT HIM, HE'S BAD, ETC. ETC. OKAY, WHATERVER, WHATEVER, JUST SET THAT SHIT STRAIGHT FOR ME, ALRIGHT!?"

He blinks, honestly confused, before looking down, kicking the bottle again, after all she was nothing but another woman concerned about a relationship with his brother. "I'm sorry," he says, and his cold voice seems to warm at her shrill voice.

She looks up, surprised, one of the original vampires was _apologising _to _her? _She sniffles rubbing a tissue at her now red nose. "Don't be," she looks him up and done, "you didn't turn him into a monster."

Finn looks at her sharply, for once seeing someone who understood, that while there were many perks, _vampirism was bad news, it was nothing but the path to a monster. _He blinks once more, taking in her red eyes, and messy face, the make up that drips from her eyes, isn't the most appealing, but in a sense, it paints melancholy and raw sadness with an ability unchained - across her features. He stands looking at the stars briefly before reaching out his hand, she takes it and shakily stands. He blinks owlishly, looking at their connected hands before holding it all the more firmly. He speaks, his voice deep, "my name is Finn," he looks her in the eyes, "would you like to sit down and talk with me?"

Carolines eyes widened, _was he propositioning her? TWO original vampires in one night? _Her heart flares, and rather annoyed, she snatches her hand away, before screeching at him angrily, "I TELL YOU I'M NOT INTERESTED IN YOUR BROTHER, AND YOU DECIDE TO _HIT ON ME?! _YOU BASTARD! WHAT IS THIS? ARE YOU _TRYING _TO MAKE ME ANGRY, I MEAN, HERE I AM VULNERABLE, CRYING, ANGRY, AND A TEENSY BIT DRUNK, AND YOU _HIT ON ME?"_

He raises an eyebrow, settling both hands on her shoulders, amusement staining his wrinkled expression, "Miss, I was simply asking if you would to join me for a drink of coffee, as you are," he gestures a hand to her distressed form, "as you say, vulnerable, and I was brought up as a gentlemen, and that means, I do not leave vulnerable women on the street, regardless of who they are," he looks at his watch, "and especially at this time of night." He smiles, a small smile, "So, Miss. Forbes, would you like to join me in a cup of coffee?"

She blinks, before straightening, "okay," she narrows her eyes, "thanks," she murmurs, rather suspicious.

He nods, and when he watches her take his hand once more, he is reminded of the spirited red-head that captured his heart, the one who had surely passed before his awakening, and when he blinks, once more, (as that is his _thing) _he thinks for a second that he sees a flash off red hair, darting through the trees. Looking back at the girl, who smiles now, and at him, he thinks, _perhaps, I could learn to love again._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
